Нарисуй, что ты меня любишь
by MollyMoon1841
Summary: Соулмейт!AU, где родственные души видят то, что вы рисуете на своем теле.


Блейн, сколько себя помнит, гордился их с родственной душой связью. У всех она была разная, но по мнению Блейна им досталась самая красивая. Кто-то слышал голос второй половинки и, может быть, это и было приятно, но точно отвлекало. Кто-то видел следы на его теле, оставленные болью, и это было просто ужасно. Кто-то имел общие сны. А кто-то чувствовал эмоции другого. Но у Блейна было все куда романтичнее. Они, рисуя на телах друг друга, видели эти рисунки. Писать не получалось. Судьба, словно сдерживая их порыв поскорее встретиться, просто не давала буквам образовываться на коже. Конечно, они чуточку обманули ее и теперь знали, что оба живут в Огайо и что им обоим по семнадцать. В общем и целом, он был совсем не против ждать. Ему нравилось рисовать на ладонях причудливые узоры во время уроков и получать в ответ на них аккуратные маленькие сердца или смайлики-поцелуи. Его родственная душа, надо сказать, рисовала не особенно хорошо, но для Блейна любой кружок от него был счастьем. Страшно становилось, когда рисунков не было неделями, а в ответ на творчество Блейна приходили лишь точки или линии, что означало что-то вроде «Спасибо за поддержку». Несмотря на то, что они никогда не виделись, Блейн чувствовал, что знает этого парня лучше всех на свете. Маленькие черточки на ладонях от него говорили больше монологов от других. И Боже, Блейн любил его. Даже не встретив он любил этого мальчика до дрожи в пальцах. Иногда, когда на него накатывало, он рисовал целые картины, используя все видимые поверхности, и тогда наградой ему были маленькие, неровные рисунки от родственной души, что стеснялась их, но не могла не отправить в ответ. Он иногда узнавал что-то о событиях его жизни. Помнит день, когда у его родственной души умерла мама. И когда его впервые обидели. Блейн, несмотря на то, что жил в реальном мире, понимал, что часть его жизни проходит там, на поверхности его кожи. Там, в мире его родственной души. Не было никого важнее того мальчика.

Пока Блейн не встретил другого. На общей репетиции хоровых кружков перед выступлением на региональных, Блейн увидел этого мальчика. Он был красив, как ангел, а пел еще лучше. Мальчика звали Курт, это Блейн узнал сразу, но Курт был ужасно стеснительным, и он буквально избегал Блейна. Блейн же сходил с ума. Его настолько тянуло к Курту, что когда они впервые заговорили, Блейну казалось, что его сердце вылетит из груди, и он не мог перестать улыбаться до самого вечера. А вечером ему стало до чертиков стыдно. Потому что уже засыпая он понял, что ничего не рисовал весь день своей родственной душе. Сгорая от стыда и разрываясь на части, Блейн осторожно вывел чернильной ручкой маленькую луну и звезды, по привычке, что взялась из детства, желая своей половинке спокойной ночи.

Но все становилось хуже. По мере того, как они с Куртом виделись чаще, даже в кругу друзей из хоров и других людей, Блейн понимал, что этот мальчик с глазами цвета неба занимает все больше и больше места в его сердце. Родственная душа, его вторая половинка, словно чувствуя это, отступала. Блейн рисовал все реже. А тот, словно понимая все, отвечал запоздало и невпопад. Блейну было страшно и больно, потому что он не понимал, что происходит. Он терял самого главного человека в своей жизни, так его и не встретив, но зато получал кое-что огромное. Он получал Курта, который впервые улыбался ему лично, обнажив зубы. Который смущенно отвел глаза, но сжал пальцы в ответ, когда Блейн взял его за руку. Сердце Блейна словно разрывалось на части, потому что он не мог перестать любить свою родственную душу и предавал сразу двоих. Это было неправильно. Он должен был сделать выбор. Сложнее всего терять несбывшееся и, наверное, Блейн до конца своих дней будет думать о том, что и как было бы с его родственной душой. Но попрощаться с Куртом он не мог. Курт был его любовью. И пускай они еще не признались в этом, даже не поцеловались впервые, Блейн уже знал, что любит этого человека. Можно было думать, что первые отношения раньше или позже закончатся, а его родственная душа все равно будет где-то его ждать и раньше или позже они встретятся, но Блейн был не таким. Он не мог врать и не хотел делать больно. Он собирался разделить с Куртом остаток своей жизни.  
Наверное, к окончательному решению его подтолкнуло именно это событие. Чертов Себастиан Смайт, не выдержав того, что кто-то может быть лучше его царственной особы, выплеснул в лицо Курта термоядерный слаш, что отправил ангела Блейна на больничную койку.

Несмотря на то, что операцию провели своевременно, и врачи обещали хороший результат, Блейн не находил себе места. Он день за днем проводил у больничной койки Курта, целуя его ладони и прижимая к себе голову мальчика, замотанную в повязку.

Наверное, от боли и отчаяния за любимого человека, Блейн вспомнил о родственной душе. Что, если тот мальчик ощущал то же самое? Ему было так же больно, если не хуже, ведь о нем попросту забыли. Из-за всего случившегося с Куртом Блейну совсем было не до рисунков на коже. Ощущая себя предателем, Блейн осторожно вывел на ладони солнце. Это было старым знаком приветствия. Подняв глаза на Курта, что дремал в больничной постели в полуметре от Блейна, он заботливо поправил одеяло на мальчике и вернулся в кресло.  
Ответом служила чистая от рисунков кожа.

Блейн нарисовал еще несколько символов и цветы, но родственная душа ничего не отвечала. Она не отвечала и на следующий день. И еще через два. Блейн точно чувствовал, что она была. Смерть родственной души чувствовали сразу. Но тот мальчик молчал и Блейн понимал, что он был виноват в этом. Он был виноват, но сделать не мог ничего больше. Потому что рядом с ним был тот, кого любил он. Любил сейчас. Трогал. Видел. И кого он собирался поцеловать, как только тот придет в себя. Блейн больше не мог обманывать их обоих.

Так что в день, когда Курту должны были снимать повязку с одного, менее пострадавшего глаза, Блейн набрался смелости и черными чернилами нарисовал на запястье разбитое сердце. Помимо самих рисунков, они всегда чувствовали, какой смысл вносят в них. И он точно знал, что и его родственная душа все поймет.  
Вздохнув, парень поправил рукав рубашки, чтобы скрыть рисунок, и решительно вошел в спальню Курта, как только врач, снимавший повязку, позволил. Курт, сидящий на кровати, даже не поднял взгляд. Мальчик сидел, закрывая рукой запястье, и не сдерживал слезы, не обращая внимания на недоуменный взгляд врача.  
Только Блейну понадобилось куда меньше времени. Он все еще стоял в двери, когда Курт, всхлипывая, дрожащими пальцами схватил маркер с тумбочки и резко зачеркнул рисунок на своей руке. Тот, наверняка, уже растворялся, ведь эти рисунки всегда жили не более пары минут, но Блейну не нужно было задирать рукав, чтобы понять, что случилось.  
— Курт? — тихо обратился он к мальчику, который вскинул голову и на чьем лице отобразилась вся гамма чувств. Курту было больно. Он был рад видеть Блейна. И в то же время, наверное, в этот миг он его ненавидел.  
— Блейн… — шепнул Курт хрипло в ответ, пытаясь спрятать руку и не зная, что делать. Они никогда не обсуждали этого. Они не обсуждали свои чувства, но и не говорили о родственных душах, боясь сделать больно, боясь ревности, боясь притянуть кого-то еще в их маленький уютный мир.  
Врач, понимая, что это уже не в его компетенции, вежливо попрощался и вышел, а Блейн быстро направился к Курту и сел на кровать, обнимая мальчика за талию, чтобы притянуть к себе.  
— Я скучал по твоим глазам, — нежно прошептал Блейн, целуя мальчика в висок и в щеку, прямо в соленые от слез дорожки.  
— Блейн… — повторил Курт, словно это было единственное, что он мог сказать сейчас.  
— Я люблю тебя, Курт. Прости, что заставил ждать тебя так долго с этим признанием.  
Курту потребовалось несколько секунд, пока он, сомневаясь, смотрел в родное и любимое лицо, делая, очевидно, тот же выбор, что и Блейн перед дверью в комнату возлюбленного.  
— Я люблю тебя, Блейн, — наконец, ответил мальчик, заставляя Блейна шумно выдохнуть и медленно прижаться губами к губам Курта. Поцелуй вышел немного неуверенным и неловким, ведь первым для обоих, но зато полным чувств и самоотдачи. Блейн ласкал соленые губы своими, крепко прижимая к себе Курта и разделяя с ним одно на двоих дыхание.

Разорвав поцелуй и не отводя взгляда от Курта, Блейн медленно достал ручку из своего кармана и на ощупь вывел прямо на своей ладони большое, неровное, наверняка, сердце.

Курт вздрогнул и быстро поднес руку, что лежала на щеке Блейна, к своему лицу. Распахнув ресницы, мальчик неверяще медленно перевел взгляд со своей ладони на ладонь Блейна и приоткрыл рот, глотая им воздух.

— Ох, вот ты где. Я искал тебя вечность, — медленно прошептал Блейн, переплетая пальцы их рук с нарисованными на них сердцами и вновь склоняясь к губам Курта, чтобы поцеловать свою родственную душу.


End file.
